The Melancholy of Izzy Izumi
by TheEndlessVoid
Summary: Izzy has 10 minutes from saving the world while the rest of the digi-destened are tangled up in their love lives. Oh, hold on, I forgot, Mimi's free too! A screwball-type comedy that's unshamedly Koumi!
1. Chapter 1

This is my 3rd story! Hahaha! I have no idea why the hell I'm laughing when I've got many chapters to type for my other stories as well as a ton of homework. But never mind.

This story's supposed to be more light-hearted than my other ones. It has implied mature content if (even in the first chapter) and there will be a few comedic moments too, but other than that, it's simple Koumi.

ENJOY! I'm going to anoy people by not putting a disclaimer. Hahahaha!

* * *

The dark room was lighted by the light of the computer. Izzy sat lazily, half asleep, in front of it, his mouse clicking boxes and his fingers groggily jabbing buttons. The mess in his room was so great that he was shoulder full of paper stacks and books. Yawning and rubbing his eyes that looked like they were carrying the whole world, he scratched his ruffled red hair.

This was a typical night for Izzy Izumi. Hacking into the US military was his version of a fun evening. He had no idea why he wanted to hack into the US military, even if you hacked in, all you could do was fire missiles (which he had absolutely no intention of doing)….and to think that a year before, he was saving the world! But not now.

Because all he did was hack into stuff or make techy things on his laptop. Right now, Izzy's your stereotypical computer geek.

"Code 456543h2rbygfb34bb485g4brf3dc34g7f43gfvb383g4vbfc3ifcgb3gfb34itgfi34f…. entering it in now… looking into the hard drive for the technical password… 9,000,000th happy prime number…"The long nights were making him mad, for he was mumbling at his computer and talking to himself.

**RING RING**

A muffled sound of his mobile came from somewhere underneath his mess. Izzy sluggishly threw himself off the chair and landed underneath his science project for school. Clumsily picking up the phone he said in an somewhat 'not bothered' voice,

"Hello?" The voice that came from the other side of the world was familiar to him; it was his classmate and good friend Tai.

"Izzy?" Tai's voice sounded kind of nervous for unknown reasons. Izzy actually wanted to blurt out 'Do you know what time it is here?!' but to be honest, he didn't know himself so he restrained himself.

"Yeah." He casually replied, a billion thoughts running through his mind.

"You're my mate right…" Tai's voice whispered. Izzy was tempted to jut get off the phone but carried on listing for his friend's sake. "…can I ask a favour?"

"Sure." This conversation was beginning to annoy Izzy since there was a 5 minute pause between each sentence that Tai spoke. Izzy's had was now white with gripping his mobile 10 times harder that he should.

"Can you say sorry to Sora for me?" After the monosyllable word 'me', Izzy just knew that this was going to be a looooooong night.

Izzy wasn't just a stereotypical computer geek. He was apparently also the agony uncle of the digi-destened…

--

Izzy had to take a bus ride to get to Sora's home. He could of just phoned her but his mum wanted him to do some shopping for her and there was no way he could say 'no' to his kind adoptive parents. Looking at his shopping list over and over again, Izzy was actually bored out of his mind while he was on his 15 minute bus journey.

It was lucky for him that as soon as the bus drove past the local park that he would meet his ally and friend, TK. He looked very worried; something was clearly bothering him.

"Hi." Izzy greeted. TK didn't seem to notice him at first so he jumped when he said it.

"Oh, Izzy." TK smiled, even though it his eyes looked very worried indeed. "Hello." There was an awkward silence after that, because the 2 boys had no idea what to say to each other. As soon as the bus stopped to let some passengers on and off, Izzy blurted out,

"Are you okay? You look troubled…"

"Do you know where Matt is?" TK frowned. "Apparently, according to dad, he didn't come home last night."

"I can't say I have." Izzy said, wondering why TK was making such a fuss. Matt wasn't a small kid, and he could take care of himself!

"He also didn't go to band practice too." TK added quickly. Izzy nodded uninterested. His eyes slowly drifted to see the flowers in TK's hand. Big, colorful and nice-looking; making him look like he was going on a date…

It then suddenly struck Izzy. He wasn't worrying about his brother at all! The bus slowly skidded to a halt as the thought hit his mind and the bus suddenly got crowded. TK looked at his flowers then at all the people and then at the flowers again. The flowers would quite defiantly not stay in an good condition if he stayed in an overcrowded bus.

"I… I better go!" TK said hastily and before Izzy knew it, TK was off the bus, running so that his bucket hat barley stayed on his head.

--

Sora and her mother lived in a 10-story high flat and they happened to live at the very top of it. This caused Izzy a lot of distress because every time he had to go and apologize for Tai, not only would Sora be angry at him too, but he had the displeasure of climbing up countless stairs. The elevator always seemed to be broken. Izzy couldn't but help to think that he could be spending his Sunday in a more better way.

Panting, he finally reached the top floor. Clumsily, he waddled to Sora's front door and jabbed at the doorbell.

The door didn't open.

Izzy pressed the doorbell again, and still, there was no answer.

He pressed the doorbell _yet_ another time and the response was rather strange. First he could hear the odd sound of whispering and then an odd banging sound. There was a rattling sound and finally the door opened to show a messy looking Sora. A dressing gown was hastily put on her and was apparently naked underneath it; though she didn't seem cold and looked as if though she had been sweating buckets. This clearly ogled Izzy.

"Errr…. Is this a bad time?" Izzy said, wondering what the flipping heck Sora was doing. Through the gap in the door, Izzy noticed a pair of shoes that clearly would not fit Sora and he also noticed a guitar. What the hell were they doing there?

"If Tai wants to apologize, then tell him to do it himself." Sora snapped angrily. Izzy narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Do you play the Guitar?" Izzy asked, looking straight at Sora as if challenging her.

Sora looked baffled. She looked behind her back to see the instrument and laughed sheepishly. The laugh, to Izzy, sounded as if she was stalling him to make an excuse. It was a full whole minute before Izzy's answer came back.

"I…err…got it at a…err… car boot sale." Sora fake smiled. "You can never miss a bargain!"

"Do you know where Matt is?" Izzy asked, staring at the guitar. "Apparently he didn't come home last night. TK told me."

Sora seemed to blush for a second but shook her head. Also her eye contact with Izzy seemed to disappear completely.

"You know what…. I've got something in the oven." Sora hastily said. "Can we continue another day?" After that, Sora quickly slammed the door shut.

--

While Izzy was gone a shadow crept onto his room and made a small hole in his bedroom window. It then squeezed in and giggled, saying in a squat, taunting voice:

"_Humans."_

With its small wings (which looked too small to be carrying him), the shadow then landed on clutter that covered most of Izzy's room. Its hairy legs and sharp claws waddled slowly across the messy floor as it approached Izzy's yellow laptop. Izzy had forgotten about shutting down his computer and on the screen were the codes of the US nuclear missile control center. Not exactly something that you should leave mysterious intruders to see….

After memorizing the codes, the shade picked up the laptop and started flying, then after squeezing through the hole he had just made, he dropped the laptop from a considerably high place. With a whoosh, the laptop broke into oblivion as it landed on Ms. Fujiyama's car.

The thing giggled again, smiling widely again and it repeated his speech again.

"_Humans."_

* * *

God, that was crap!!!! I haven't put in any Koumi yet, in fact I HAVENT EVEN PUT MIMI INTO THE STORY YET!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

*Ahem* Anyway, I have a feeling I'm going to get skewered by Taiora fans and Ms. Fujiyama (Whoever she is) is probably going to pop out of my computer and butcher me for dropping a computer on her BMW...

Bye for now guys!


	2. Chapter 2

So, the second chapter. Yay!

I had writer's block while writing it so it's no that good. Scratch that. Actually, it's **terrible. **I think I rushed it a bit by trying to fit Mimi into it quickly as possible.

Thanks for all the people who reveiwed my story. It helps to think that I'm not just typing and talking to thin air.

Oh, and this chapter contains a _tiny_ bit of KenXYolei. Only a _tiny_ bit though.

* * *

It was night by the time Izzy got home. A long trip gave him a long time to think about what he saw at Sora's house. If Tai knew what they were doing…. Oh boy. Thing would get…. Ugly. He also wondered about TK's flowers. TK…. On a date? He would have never imagined that while he was in the digital world!

_God, things are changing so quickly. _Izzy thought bluntly as he opened the front door of his home and entered like a zombie.

"I'm home!" Izzy called to his 'parents'. His 'mum' poked her head out the kitchen door, the apron on her was greasy and dirty and her hair looked like it had been raining ash inside his own home.

"Oh, Izzy!" There was a fizz and a pop shortly followed by a puff of black smoke. "Dear, your um… Thing… was bleeping a second ago." A hiss erupted from the kitchen.

"W….What are you making, Mom?" Izzy asked, even though he could recognize this traumatic smell anywhere.

"Onion juice." Izzy's 'mom' said cheerfully. "Mr. Kamiya gave me the recipe. Very hard to follow…. But anyway, might as well challenge myself!" A louder bang behind Izzy's 'mom' made them jump and they jumped again when the fire alarm went off.

"I don't suppose you could open those windows could you?" Izzy's 'mom' smiled as she disappeared behind another puff of smoke. Izzy sighed and went to open the window in his room. He opened the door of his room to find that the window had been shattered into millions of pieces. A cold icy wind stung his face.

_Either the onion juice is really, __**really **__bad or I've had an intruder! _Izzy thought bluntly. After treading over lethal bits of glass carefully, he managed to reach his bed. He lunged his had under the pillow to find his Digivice. He relaxed for a moment and then returned to his normal cautious state.

It _was_ bleeping. Or fizzing. Or Kaboozling. It was a sound that Izzy had never heard before, like nothing on earth. Smoke or steam or what ever it was crept out of the digivice like a grotesque snake, curling in all the directions possible. After pressing a few buttons on the side, spars flew out and bit Izzy's hand.

_I've got to tell someone…._ Izzy thought, and the face of a very familiar friend popped in his mind. A certain bug…. Carefully brushing glass away from the floor and throwing the digivice away to leave it be, he crept over to a pile of rubbish and looked for his computer. It wasn't there.

For some reason, he just _knew _were it was; even though he wished he was wrong. But no….he was never wrong.

Most of the time.

--

A week passed after the incident. The Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday zoomed passed with police who looked very uninterested, more begging phone calls from Tai **AND **Davis, a glare from Sora every time they met….loads of boring, everyday events.

After coming home (and tending his sick dad after he drank the onion juice), Izzy half-heartedly opened a book and started reading. The words danced around in front of his eyes and he couldn't concentrate. After an awkward moment of failing to get stuck into Dickens, he decided to go on a short walk outside. Well, it was supposed to be short anyway.

He wandered to the local park, a quiet place were he could rest for a while. No-one was there (to his surprise) and it began to slightly scare him, even though the sun was still high in the sky. There was only a single boy sitting down on a swing and looking irritated…. It certainly looked like someone he knew…

"Ken?" He called. The boy stood up and turned around to see him.

"Oh, Izzy." Ken said, looking slightly disappointed. "Hi."

"Am I…. Interrupting?" Izzy said, looking at the piece of dirt that Ken seemed to be staring at. There was a rather long awkward silence as they both stared at the patch of ground. In the end, Izzy couldn't stop himself saying,

"Fascinating." In a sarcastic way, even though he simply blurted it out with no bad intentions. This seemed to do the trick and Ken blushed bright red. Izzy could clearly see by looking into Ken's now tomato-colored face that he was thinking of something to say, fast.

"W…what color do you think Yolei likes?" He said, very quickly, seemingly not knowing what he said until a second after he actually said it. It took him another moment for him to look into Izzy's strange gaze and to realize what he had just done. Right now, Ken's mind was thinking of many ways to make an excuse. "I mean, y'know, it's almost, err…. Christmas."

"Ken, Christmas is 5 months away." Izzy said. In his mind, he was probably thinking something along the lines of '_Oh, Ken, not you too….'_ But Izzy just stood there and said nothing. To save the poor Ken from imploding, Izzy took pity on him and chirped, "Well, nice talking to you!" and he left, leaving Ken bewildered on his seat.

Izzy wandered along the streets looking at the dull cloudy sky. He had nothing better to do; after all, his laptop was in pieces. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black shadow. Inhuman and big and black.

_It can't be… _He thought, and ran towards it. It looked _very, very _similar to him. From his quick look, it was clearly a digimon, for the proportions were entirely different to a human body. Long, twig-like fingers that were 3 times longer and sharper than a human's. Izzy also swore that he had seen _wings_ attached to the 'thing'. His heart was beating quickly; not because he was running and tiered already, but because he knew what it was.

_Devimon._

--

After running through streets and corners, alleyways and dead ends, looking for an evil villain that he _thought _he saw, he had ended up in front of the airport. The Odaiba International Airport, to be precise.

Dodging the crowd of people with giant suitcases and carts that looked like they were going to crack at any time, he ran through the automatic doors. To his dismay, the airport was packed with a giant crowd of tourists, packed together like, well, packages. The 'thing' might as well be a needle in a haystack to Izzy now.

He decided to try finding the 'thing' anyway. Pushing past a few big men, who apparently swore in Russian at him as he literally knocked them over, he noticed a small man. He looked normal, despite the fact that he was _floating_. His feet were an inch away from the ground, hovering in the air like he was standing on an invisible platform. No-one else seemed to notice him.

"You!" He shouted, pointing at the small man, but as soon as he blinked, he disappeared from his view. Izzy's finger was now pointing at a small girl clutching her teddy bear for dear life as she looked scared. Izzy grunted in frustration (as the girl ran away screaming 'mummy!") and he scanned the area again quickly.

The man was now in a café, drinking coffee; except he was drinking it from his _nose_. He smiled at Izzy and waved with one hand, albeit mockingly. His other hand was busy wiping his nose and the mess he made with his coffee. Again, no-one even seemed to acknowledge the man's existence.

_If only Tentomon was here_. Izzy thought sadly. He wondered why he was even following the man; it might not be Devimon anyway. The man was now standing in front of him, smiling. It was a cold, murderous smile. His hands made a thumbs down gesture. The 'thing' was clearly enjoying this. Izzy growled in anger ran towards the man.

Little did he know, the man was a simple illusion, a trick. He didn't know that behind the man was a flight of stairs that had a huge group of American tourists stampeding down them like elephants. Little did he know that in the front of the group was an old friend and team-mate.

Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

Urrgh. I might re-write this chapter sometime later. But anyway, I hope you liked it 'cos I certainly didn't. *sighs* Even these side-notes are rushed.... Oh well.

**R&R Please!**


End file.
